five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Chica
Note: I am the original creator of the Silver Chica concept. If you have doubts, please look through or contact me on my DeviantArt, Reddit, or Steam pages. Silver Chica (also known as Spring Chica) is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Fredbear's Family Diner (not to be confused with Fredbear and Friends), along with Fredbear, SpringBonnie, and Golden "Spring" Foxy. Appearance Silver Chica is a light grey animatronic chicken with a oval-shapped head, dark grey beak, ;alvender eyes, and no eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has three talons from each of her dark grey feet. She wears a white bib that reads "PARTY TIME!!!" in purple bubble letters, outlined in a darker purple, and the bib is flecked with multicolored confetti-like dots in no particular pattern. Like many other animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, she has an out-of-place pair of blocky teeth sticking out from her beak. Her endoskeleton jaw can also be seen within her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. The Cupcake The Cupcake is a pastry-like character on a tray carried by Silver Chica with her left hand. It has yellow frosting with two large blue eyes, a grey birthday candle with a yellow-orange flame, buck teeth, no wrapper, and appears to have no eyelids. Due to The Cupcake's appearance to a certain popular cartoon character, the fanbase has dubbed him with the name "Spongecake" Fazbear's Fright Much like Springtrap, Silver Chica has a springlock victim eventually stuck inside of her. The origins and host of this corpse are currently unknown. After 30 years of rot, Silver Chica was taken to Fazbear's Fright by Phone Dude, along with two other animatronics. Now being deemed "Springlock Chica", she is a massively damaged chicken animatronic/springlock suit, as well as one of the only animatronics that can kill you in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Appearance Springlock Chica is a heavily damaged chicken animatronic/springlock suit of a lightly green-grey color. A great portion of her stomach is missing with what appears to be organs and other bodily remains left behind. Springlock Chica's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making her appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. While one arm and one foot is generally intact, half of her left arm is torn off, and the suit of her right foot is missing, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. In addition to this, her cupcake appears to have gone missing. A few finger joints from her hand are missing their suit overlays. A tattered bib that still faintly reads "PARTY TIME!!!"''' '''can be seen lying over her chest, with many pieces torn out of it. Her endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting four toes. Both of Springlock Chica's eyes are properly set inside her head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Springlock Chica is that of a human with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins as their only remains. However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. Gallery Silver chica.png|The original concept for Silver Chica Fredbears diner 1.png|A poser salvaged from Fredbear's Family Diner Foxtrapandsilver.png|An image depicting Springlock Chica and Foxtrap Hallucination 2 edited.png|A hallucination of Silver Chica Silver Chica sprite.gif Category:Chicken Category:Animatronics Category:Female animatronic Category:Chica Category:Springlock Animatronics